


Oh Sweet Heart

by OdetoKosmos



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: And his immense love for the stupid monkey, Cute sleepy Saruhiko, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misaki is a mother and boyfriend rolled into one, Misaki should get a standing ovation for his patience, Saruhiko overworking himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdetoKosmos/pseuds/OdetoKosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared groggily at the empty space and knew what had happened -  that idiot monkey had been dragging office work to home again.</p><p>The radium dial of the bedside clock read one in the morning. What the hell.</p><p>Either that sorry excuse of a twenty-year old sleeps his sorry ass properly on the bed tonight, Misaki thought to himself, or ...his train of thoughts came to a sudden halt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sweet Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A purely self-indulgent Sarumi fluff. Just because.

Yata Misaki woke up to a cold half of the bed beside him, the unruffled sheet testifying that nobody had slept on that side of the bed that night,  yet. 

 

He stared groggily at the empty space and knew what had happened -  that idiot monkey had been dragging office work to home again. 

 

The radium dial of the bedside clock read one in the morning. _What the hell._

 

He remembered the dark circles under Saruhiko's eyes when they had kissed goodbye in the morning, his tired stance evidence enough that he was seriously low on sleep -  and here he was, doing god-knew-what at one in the morning and denying himself his human needs. _Again_. 

 

Comes from working under that bespectacled sadist of a reincarnated Satan. 

 

 _But, I won't allow him to pull this shit on me, not anymore. He's stuck with me now, so he better do as I say,_ Misaki thought, grimly. Indeed,  Saruhiko's eating habits had improved and did not consist solely of soda and energy-bars and coffee and crisps. 

 

As Misaki got down from the bed and trudged towards the living room, he thanked whatever God was  up at this hour, that Saruhiko managed to stay alive through their days of separation. 

 

 _Either that sorry excuse of a twenty-year old sleeps his sorry ass properly on the bed tonight_ , Misaki thought to himself, _or ._..his train of thoughts came to a sudden halt. 

 

He was not prepared to see what awaited him in the living room. 

 

Their dining table was strewn with papers and files,  Saruhiko's laptop sitting on one edge, open and the blue light from it illuminating the room dimly. 

 

And, Saruhiko, he rested his head on his hands folded upon the table, and was fast asleep. 

 

In their three months of moving back together, Misaki was used to dragging Saruhiko to bed in various stages of consciousness and responsiveness ,  but never...  he had never fallen asleep while working. 

 

And if Fushimi Saruhiko of Sceptre 4 fell _asleep_ on his work, that meant this was serious. 

 

His face was ghastly pale, dark bags prominent under his eyes. His glasses had slipped down a little from their position, and dark strands of his hair fell over his face. Something about his frail figure, huddled-up posture and the vulnerable look on his face,  made Misaki's heart clench painfully,  all his anger fading away, being replaced by a strong  urge to hug the idiot tight. 

 

 _Can't help it with this guy, huh?_ Misaki's lips curled up a little, as he strode across the room to the table, and gently placed a hand on Saruhiko's back. 

 

He didn't stir, instead relaxed his shoulders at the touch. 

 

Yata smiled fondly and called out, shaking the hand on Saruhiko's back a little. "Saru".

 

And he didn't stir. 

 

" Oh, come on, wake up, you dumb monkey",  Misaki nudged a little harder.  And then, upon a sudden click in his now-awake brain, he added in the softest possible tone.

 

 "Saruhiko."

 

 _Ah right_. That never failed. 

 

Saruhiko stirred, and slowly cracked his eyes open a little, and a little more, and looked at Misaki with the bleary blue of his tired, sleepy eyes. 

 

Misaki circled his hand around Saruhiko's shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "Hey, come now, let's get you into bed." 

 

The blue lifted his head from the table as if he was lifting lead. He was too sleepy to even be confused about the situation, let  alone pass  a snarky comment. 

 

All he could manage was a mumbled "Mmsaki?". 

 

Misaki smiled wider at the sleepy  mumble,   _eleven centimeters be damned,_  he was suddenly reminded of the three months and sixteen days between them. 

 

"What.... " _happened_ ,  Saruhiko had meant to ask,  but Misaki cut him off by a soft hush. 

 

"You fell asleep on the fucking table, Saru, for God's sake, let's go to bed", he said urgently, trying to pry his boyfriend off  the chair. 

 

"But I...work...", Saruhiko's voice was thick with sleep. 

 

"Don't you dare give me that crap!", Misaki was trying hard to keep his cool, his mind going through a hundred ways to  murder that sadistic boss of Saru's . "Seriously, asshole, are you trying to kill yourself or me? I am going to bed now- don't you give me that look - and you, sir, are coming with me." 

 

"... the strain.."

 

Misaki prided himself on staying sane  with the most difficult person ever,  but his patience was wearing thin. 

 

"I don't give a fuck about the strain, Saru, the strain is not my boyfriend, who is trying to kill himself by not sleeping! I swear _I'll_ kill _you_ if you don't get up from the damned chair this instant, or do you want me to haul your ass to bed?"

 

Saruhiko opened his mouth again, but Misaki knew the medicine for that. 

 

"For the love of you, Saru,  please ", he added gently. 

 

He knew well how the words had reached the blue's heart even through his sleep fogged mind, and how that widened his blue eyes and tinted his cheeks and robbed him of words. 

 

Saruhiko shut the laptop and Misaki hurriedly placed some paperweights on the loose papers,  and soon the taller was leaning his weight on the redhead, hands circled around his waist and dragging his feet towards the bedroom. 

 

Saruhiko threw himself bodily on the bed, but his body stayed rigid and tense. Hours of sitting crouched with the laptop, Misaki figured. 

 

He got into bed, and turned Saruhiko over, and as he was gently getting the glasses off Saruhiko's face and putting them in the bedside table, he could not help a remark, fond and _exasperated_. 

 

"And you call me the idiot."

 

"Takes one to know one, idiot," came the somewhat swift reply, voice broken at the edges from sheer exhaustion. 

 

 _Ah, right_. Saruhiko was awake now, though tired, and after three months of moving back in and from previous experience, Misaki knew, it was hellish difficult to get his difficult boyfriend back to sleep if he woke up once. 

 

So he raised himself on his left elbow and rested his weight on that and pulled Saruhiko closer. Saruhiko didn't resist at all, scooting closer and draping his hand over Misaki's waist, pressing his face to Misaki's chest. Misaki rested his free hand on the soft, midnight-blue hair, and started running his fingers through it, slowly breaking the knots. 

 

"It's a wonder you made it without me for four years, Saru," he said in a gentle tone, heavy with fondness. 

 

Saruhiko's body tensed momentarily, but he sensed the emotion in Misaki's tone, and his lips curled up and his hold on Misaki tightened in reply. 

 

"No thanks to you. " his voice came out muffled due to being pressed to Misaki's chest,  "I still can."

 

Misaki huffed, amused at the almost-whine in Saruhiko's voice and the almost-pout on his face. 

 

He said, even more  gently, almost to himself, "I didn't save you from that green brat so that you can kill yourself, you know." His hands traced soothing circles on Saruhiko's scalp. 

 

"Hhmph.Takes more that than to kill me. I'm tough."

 

Misaki laughed, "Yes, yes, don't I know! Now sleep, idiot monkey."

 

Saruhiko was already half asleep from the hand in his hair and Misaki's sweet voice and his unique scent. He slowly drifted off  to sleep, in Misaki's arms, with Misaki's heartbeat against his lips. 

 

Misaki looked at his boyfriend closely, now that he was asleep . Now that he looked neither gloomy, nor bored, nor smug, nor sarcastic. Saruhiko's eyes were lined by long, dark lashes. His pale lips were slightly parted, giving him an almost _helpless_ look, and Misaki felt his heart skip a beat.He listened to the even breathing, and slowly untangled his hand from the soft hair, and tucked the few stray strands behind Saruhiko's ears. Taking a deep breath,  Misaki placed his palm flat on Saruhiko's chest. 

 

He could feel the other's heart beat beneath his palm, calm and even. The regular vibrations hit his palm like little ripples. The thuds of Saruhiko's heartbeats were  clear against his  ribcage, and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest under Misaki's palm flooded his insides with a warmth similar to hot chocolate on a cold winter evening. He felt so full of content and love that he felt like bursting . He had missed this sound, this constant assurance, this strong support, this perfect melody, the only harmony the he wanted to hear.

 

If Misaki told Saruhiko that their hearts beat as one, he would probably call Misaki a major sap. But, that had suddenly come true. 

 

His own heart was beating in the gaps between Saruhiko's heartbeats , as if they beat with each other, for each other. As if they beat just because the other was beating too. And together the heartbeats made one smooth flow of low, gentle sounds, practically joining, moulding, intertwining into one another. 

 

Just like how their hearts had. Just like how their lives had. 

 

Misaki slowly bent his head and placed a soft kiss on Saruhiko's left eyelid, then on the right one, and sighed contentedly . He rested his head on Saruhiko's and closed his eyes. 

 

And,sometime in the night, in his dream, he thought he heard Saruhiko murmur in sleep. 

 

"I can't make it without you." 

 

From the deep abyss of slumber, Saruhiko dreamt he heard Misaki reply.

 

 "Me too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The only problem of Sarumi is with the pronouns. Please help me fix my problems (of writing) by pointing them out.


End file.
